User talk:AindraD
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wii Fishing Resort Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alligator Gar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Flish (Talk) 00:30, August 20, 2012 Add the specific area to the article instead of the infobox. Waffle_flish 00:55, August 20, 2012 (UTC) : What do you mean? I didn't add specific areas to infobox. AindraD 00:59, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I know, I didn't look at the pages yet. you asked if you could, so I told you could, just not to put it in the infobox. Waffle_flish 01:00, August 20, 2012 (UTC) : Ah, no problem! I'll wait a bit until you're done editing the pages so I can see and modify my practices to suit your standards. AindraD 01:03, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Keep the infobox the same please. Waffle_flish 01:05, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Fish Pages Writing Rules Hello AindraD, in this wiki, when writing the in game name of a fish for the first time in it's page, it's bold, and if it is a scientific name, italic. ''If the in game name of a fish is it's scientific name, 'bold and italic.' And since when do we have "base fish points"? Also, if the fish has other names, they appear regular, not bold. ZornikMan 05:10, August 21, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you for being so clear! There was some confusion over what Flish said (he's vague in brief sentence) so I had to look at other pages (his edits and others) for example and I saw 'bold and italic '''for regular fishes, so I went with it since I assumed it's what Flish wanted. I often looked at other pages to change my practices to match these pages but it seems ones I looked at is actually wrong. : And I already talked to Flish about base fish points and he agreed it can be added into the infobox. Though before I consulted about it, I went ahead and called it "Fishing Points." Flish didn't like it because they can vary. I explained about the base fishing points. He was fine with it being added to the infobox now. I called it "Base Fishing Points" for few pages, but he used "Base Fish Points" in the template to show us how it's supposed to be done, so I went with it and went back to edit these pages. The Fishing Points you see in the book is actually Base Fishing Points which it will be then multiplied by the rank level of your caught fish, only if it's B, A or S. For C, D, and E, they won't be multipled. For an example, Fish has 100 Fishing Points, and it'll be B (150), A (200) or S (300) The fishing center will show Rank x 1.5, x2, x3 when giving you the points. : I think I might stop editing the wiki pages from now on. I'll just add the lures to existing pages since it was actually my main intention with the wiki. It's not enjoyable experience for me so far. AindraD 13:15, August 21, 2012 (UTC)